Muted Love
by Weiss Schneezed
Summary: Yang decides to hang out at the bar with her sister Ruby after a bad day when she meets a mysterious girl by the name of Neo. Follow these two as there sexual desire's for one another turn into a loving relationship. Falling petals, Bananasplit with Monochrome on the side. (I suck at summary's sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So I decided to do a Neo x Yang fan fic because I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys like it and all criticism is appreciated. **

Its late at night when Yang and Ruby arrive at a local bar in downtown vale. Yang trudged her way into the bar with her head held low and her feet shuffling across the floor, Ruby shakes her head and leads Yang over to the counter where she orders a strawberry sunrise for yang and just a plain old beer for her self.

Yang laid her head down on the table groaning as she slumped in her seat. The reason why Yang was sad is because she found out that a certain heiress named Weiss Schnee, the object of Yang's affections, was dating her roommate Blake Belladonna. Yang had been in this state ever since and Ruby decided that she was going to take her big sister out to the bar hoping that the blonde would find someone to hang out with and forget about this whole ordeal.

"Yaaannnggg, you've been like this all day! Drink some beer, get wasted, bang someone i don't care just stop being a lump of depression" Ruby whined before their drinks arrived

Yang lifted her head up and groaned at her sister "Ruby I love you and i'm glad you're trying to encourage me to not be like this but its just hard, besides you don't like anybody so you don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and shredded into small pieces" Yang explained before chugging her drink tell it was empty

Ruby smacked her sister on the arm "shut up! I could like someone if i wanted to I just choose not to" Yang gave Ruby a know-it-all look "okay fine I haven't found anyone i like yet, but that doesn't mean that you can act all sad and mopey because Weiss rejected you"

"Yes I can Ruby I have every right to be sad and mopey" Yang stated

Ruby shook her head "nope! Your not aloud too, as your younger sister it is my responsibility to take care of you and make sure that you don't get sad"

"Whatever you say Ruby" Yang ordered another drink

Ruby tapped Yang on the shoulder "excuse me? Have you seen a tall blonde with tan skin and goes by the name Yang Xiao Long because I can't find her anywhere"

Yang chuckled and ruffled her hand through Ruby's hair "very funny sis"

Ruby smiled and hugged her sister "there's the Yang I know"

Yang and Ruby talked for a little while occasionally laughing at a joke or a pun that one of them made. When the talking died down Yang started to notice Ruby eyeing up some girl in the corner with long black hair that falls over one shoulder and fiery red eyes. Yang chuckles "go on rubes"

Ruby got pulled out of her trance when Yang spoke to her "what?"

Yang smiled at her and motioned her head towards the girl Ruby was just looking at "Go and talk to her it's obvious you like her"

Ruby shook her head "I couldn't she seems too good for me she also looks older than me anyway"

Yang pushed Ruby off of her chair "I don't care you're going, this is the first time i've seen you interested in someone so I am making you go over there and talk to her"

Ruby sighed knowing that there was no way she could herself out of this so she gave her sister one last look before she made her way over to the woman of her affections.

The woman looked at Ruby as she made her way closer, smirking she turned all of her attention over to the girl and decided to speak before the girl could utter a word "looks like a stray puppy has come to play~"

Ruby's face turned bright red and she fiddled with her hands, Ruby stared at the ground nervous beyond belief '_say something you idiot!'. _Ruby finally looked up into the girls eyes and spoke "My name is Ruby and I find you really pretty!"

The black haired woman smiled at Ruby before giving her a response "Thanks for the complement, my name is Cinder" Ruby returned the smile and Cinder could swear it was contagious because she couldn't stop smiling at the girl "come sit down beside me"

Ruby hesitated for a second not sure whether or not to sit.

Cinder smirked "come on red I don't bite~"

Ruby smiled a bit and sat down beside Cinder "Why did you call me red? My name is Ruby"

Cinder nodded "am I not aloud to give you a nickname? or would you rather me call you my little rose?" she asked leaning in closely to Ruby hovering her lips over top of the shorter girls.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat and felt her face fluster ash she shook her head. Cinder smirked before pulling away and leaning back in her chair "good"

Yang watched as her the tall dark haired woman flirted with her little sister "well it's obvious she's interested, I'm just worried she's going to be a player and play with my sisters feelings, if she does i'm going to give her a one way ticket to the hospital"

Yang smiled as she watched Ruby making a bit of progress with the older woman. Yang took a few sips from her drink as she looked around the room and at the many people in the bar who were probably here to get smashed or just to party and have a good time. Yang set her drink down when she noticed a girl from across the room looking at her, Yang instantly noticed that the girls hair resembled her favourite type of ice cream, neapolitan. Yang stared back at the girl slightly interested in them and why they were staring at her. After a few minutes passed of just staring at each other the mysterious girl stood up and started to make her way towards Yang, which the blonde decided to meet the girl half way. When they both were standing right in front of one another Yang noticed that the girl was really short and had two different coloured eyes.

The girl cocked her head to the side well looking up at the blonde, when she blinked the color in her eye's swapped sides.

Yang stared in shock "holy shit! How did you do that?!"

The shorter girl didn't answer she just looked up at Yang with a smirk on her face. Yang soon realized that the girl wasn't going to give her a response.

"Hey, are you going to talk or just stare at me like some creepier?" Yang asked a little peeved that the girl did not respond to her question, again.

"Alright look here, you have been staring at me for however long now and you haven't said a word and I get a feeling that you're not going to respond to a word I say which kinda pisses me off" Yang stated clenching and unclenching her hands.

The mysterious girl's eye's changed from pink and brown to just pink, a smirk still plastered on her face as she continued to stare up at the enraged blonde.

"Alright that's it!" Yang drew her arm back and aimed her punch at the girl's face, Yang's first punch missed when the neapolitan haired stranger swiftly dodged her fist just like she had with the many other punches Yang had started to throw at her. Yang let out an angry howl before she stomped her way over to the girl who was now sitting on the bar counter.

"You are seriously pissing me off! If you don't start talking soon I swear I won't hold back when I break in that pretty little fac-" Yang was cut off when a set of lips landed on top of hers. There was a bunch of howls and wolf calls coming coming from many of the customers in the bar, before Yang could understand what was happening the smaller girl ended the kiss, grabbed Yang by the collar of her shirt and started to drag her out of the bar.

Yang was very confused in what was happening at the moment and the last thing she saw before exiting the bar was her sister in the lap of the woman she liked, giving her a thumbs up. When they made it outside the girl let go of Yang's collar, which Yang gladly appreciated.

"Where are we going?" Yang asked.

The girl turned to face Yang and pointed at her before and signed the word 'your house'. Noticing that the blonde did not know what sign language was the girl put her hand to her face and shook her head before pulling out her phone and typing up the words 'your house' and showing it to the blonde.

Yang looked at the text before her face lit up in realization "oh my house, that's what you meant" Yang chuckled before she led the girl over to her motorcycle and motioned for her to get on "I live in a dorm room at beacon university, so does my sister Ruby- wait Ruby I forgot how is she going to get home…" Yang shrugged "i'll go and pick her up later i'll just get her to text me when she wants to come home" Yang noticed that the girl was already on the bike waiting for her.

Yang climbed onto the bike and started the engine, she put on her helmet after offering the spare helmet to the mysterious girl.

Twenty minutes passed and Yang found herself being tied down to her dorm room bed, naked by the hands of this girl she met at the bar. There were cuts and bruises all over her body along with several hickies, it was obvious that this girl liked to play rough and Yang didn't seem to mind one bit.

Yang's night was filled with pain, pleasure and teasing lots and lots of teasing. Sometimes Yang would be let free from her bindings so she could pleasure the younger girl and leave many marks on her just like she did to Yang.

Yang woke up the next morning completely naked with the exception of a blanket covering up her naughty bits. Yang groggily sat up making sure to hold the blanket in place when she saw her roommate Blake staring at her with an amused grin.

"Looks like someone had a rough night" Blake exclaimed putting emphasis on the word rough.

Yang chuckled "It was a very rough night"

Blake stood up and handed Yang her coffee "here I made you coffee for when you wake up" Yang took the cup with appreciation instantly taking a sip and humming at the delicious taste. Blake walked over to the table grabbing something off of it and bringing it over to Yang "also the girl you were sleeping with left and brought this back for you before leaving again"

Yang gave Blake a curious look as she was handed a tub of neapolitan ice cream with a note on the top saying '_I hope you enjoy the ice cream, I know you enjoyed it last night ;). ps. thanks for telling me what your favourite type of ice cream was ~ Neo' _Yang blushed a deep red when a flashback of the lewd things they did and said together last night came rushing back.

Yang put the tub of ice cream down beside her smiling a bit while thinking '_So Neo is her name, I like it' _Yang stood up and got dressed within a matter of minutes "Hey Blake i'm going to go get something to eat you wanna-" Yang was cut off when a very angry Ruby slammed the door open.

"How could you forget me at the bar!" Ruby yelled storming into the room.

Yang gave her sister an apologetic look "woops?"

**(A/N) Well thats the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Muted love and I just wanted to let you guys know that I am in the middle of working on 'a friend unlike any other' so you don't have to worry about me not updating on my other chapters. I also wanted to give a big thanks to OrganOfFlames for being my beta! I appreciate it a lot :). Now on with the story!**

Yang looked at Ruby with an apologetic look. "Whoops?"

Ruby glared at her sister. "Whoops? Whoops!? Are you kidding me?!" Ruby started pacing back and forth ranting. "I bring you to the bar to have a good time and you just run off with some girl, leaving me behind to walk home alone in the dark!"

Yang scratched the back of her neck, giving Ruby a sheepish smile. "Sorry Rubbles, things happened and one thing led to another and we were, well, um…"

"Having rough sex." Blake commented from her spot on the bed with a smirk upon her face.

Yang rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that rough." Yang sighed when Blake gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look. "Okay fine, it was rough..."

Ruby groaned. "Yang, I forgive you but please don't leave me at a bar all alone again!"

Yang gave her younger sister a cheeky grin. "But you weren't alone, you had miss tall and sexy with you!" Yang's grin grew wider as she watched Ruby's face turn red from embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask how that went."

Ruby's face was bright red and she was fiddling with her hands. "I-it went good, we talked, drank some beer and played some pool…"

Yang smirked. "Are you sure that's what you two did? From where I was standing it looked like you were sitting on her lap as she played with your hair and kissed your neck."

Ruby's face was so red at this point, Yang didn't think it could go any redder. Before Yang could try and see if she could make it any redder, Blake's alarm on her phone rang signalling that she and Yang had class in 10 minutes.

Blake stood up from the bed and set her coffee cup on the table "Hurry up Yang! We have class in ten."

Yang nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yang ran out into the hallway.

Blake shook her head "Yang! Clothes!" Blake only had to wait a few seconds before Yang came barrelling back into the room, grabbed her clothes and bolted into the bathroom.

Blake walked out of the classroom with Yang sauntering behind her slowly. Blake rolled her eyes, not even bothering to wait for the blonde, instead the Faunus girl just made her way down the hallway and to the cafeteria. '_She'll make it here eventually…' _she thought.

Blake made her way over to one of the cafeteria benches where she sat with her friends Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and her girlfriend Weiss. Blake sat down beside Weiss instantly intertwining her hands with the heiress'.

Ruby looked around the cafeteria when she noticed a lack of yellow hair. Turning to Blake, she asked, "Where is Yang?"

"She was pretty tired after class so she's slowly making her way here." Blake commented.

Nora jumped up in her seat. "Hey guys! Did you hear about the new student that's attending beacon!?" Nora noticed everyone's confused stares and sighed. "You guys never pay attention to gossip do you?"

"Well obviously we don't, but you do." Weiss stated.

"Well? Who is this new student?" Pyrrha asked.

"I haven't seen her yet, but I have heard that she doesn't speak to anyone, almost like she's mute." Nora replied.

"So, how does she speak?" Jaune questioned.

Nora shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea! No one even knows her name. All I have heard was that her hair and clothes kinda resemble neapolitan ice cream."

When Blake heard those words, she froze. "Wait, you're saying she resembled neapolitan ice cream?" Blake didn't get an answer, just a confused nod from Nora. "This girl might be the person that Yang had really rough sex with last night…"

Yang slowly trudged down the middle of the hallway, ignoring everyone who told her to move and instead, just pushed through everyone. '_I can't wait to get to the cafeteria and eat some food, I'm starving!'_ Yang was lost in her thoughts about food that she didn't notice the person standing right in front of her. Yang collided with whoever it was and clenched her fist ready to punch the person's lights out. "Alright, who is the idiot that thinks they can block me from getting to my food?!"

Yang didn't see anyone in front of her till she looked down into a familiar pair of mismatched colored eyes. "Oh hey, it's you!" Yang unclenched her fist. "Neo right?"

Neo gave a small nod and smirked at the few bruises and hickies she left on Yang's neck.

"What are you doing here? I never knew you went to beacon." Yang said while putting a hand on her chin as she tried to think if she had ever seen Neo in the school before, but couldn't think of a time. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around, so why are you here?"

Neo rolled her eyes at the blonde's idiocy and signed the words. 'I am a new student, starting today'.

Yang stared down at the much shorter girl confused. "I have no idea what you just said, I don't know sign language remember." A sudden light bulb went off in Yang's head. "But I know who might, come with me!" Yang grabbed Neo by the wrist and dragged her to the cafeteria where she instantly spotted her friends.

"Hey guys!" Yang called as she got closer to the table, no longer dragging Neo by the wrist anymore.

Blake turned her head to see Yang standing in front of the table and standing right beside her was the girl who got with Yang. "Yeah, that's her." Blake commented and everyone, except Yang and Neo, caught on to what Blake said.

"But that can't be true Blake. This sweet and innocent little girl can't possibly be the one." Pyrrha replied.

Neo twitched when Pyrrha called her sweet and innocent. Yang noticed and chuckled putting a hand on Neo's shoulder. "It's okay Neo, I know that you're not sweet and innocent, if anything you're far from!" Yang's face lit up when she remembered one of the reasons why she came to the cafeteria. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Blake do you know sign language?"

Blake gave Yang a questioning look. "Why?

"Because Neo doesn't speak and only talks using sign language. I don't know that so I need you to translate." Yang said, trying to do hand gestures that she thought was close to sign language.

Blake sighed "Fine, I'll translate for you."

"Thanks!" Yang said "So like I said before, when did you start attending beacon?"

"Is blondie always this excited and... clingy?" Neo signed.

Blake chuckled to herself and signed back "Yes."

Yang started to get confused. "Hey! You two aren't allowed to have conversations about me just because I don't know sign language."

"Yang, we weren't talking about you and even if we were how would you be able to tell?" Blake responded.

Yang crossed her arms and turned her back towards the group. "I can just tell you're talking about me."

"Oh god, I had sex with a stupid blonde…" Neo signed, earning a laugh from Blake and Weiss who knew what Neo had said.

"You've got that right Neo!" Weiss commented.

"You know what, if you guys are just gonna talk about me, then I'm going to leave." Yang stormed off out of the room not even looking back.

"Is she always that sensitive?" Neo signed.

"Yeah, she can be pretty sensitive but she's a good person." Weiss said.

Blake gave Weiss a bit of a hurt expression. "Well then, why don't you date her?"

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and pulled her into a hug. "Because I love you Blake!"

"Can you two please stop being all lovey-dovey while we're trying to eat?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Hey, if you think this is bad you should look over there." Blake replied pointing at a table in the corner of the room.

Jaune looked over at where Blake was pointing and noticed two of his friends Coco and Velvet making out on one of the benches. He instantly looked away. "Never mind that's worse…"

"If you think that's bad then you're lucky you didn't see what occurred last night in mine and Yang's dorm room!" Blake said to Jaune before glancing at Neo.

Pyrrha almost choked on her food. "Wait, so this girl _is_ the one who banged Yang?!"

Neo decided that this was a good a time as ever to slowly back her way out of the cafeteria and try to find Yang. It only took Neo a few minutes before she was able to locate Yang who was in the school's gym repeatedly hitting a punching bag with a lot of force.

Neo walked up behind Yang making sure to be as quiet as possible before she grabbed the blonde's shoulder and spun her around, pinning her to the punching bag and kissing her passionately.

When Neo pulled away Yang's face was filled with pure shock before she spoke. "Are we seriously doing this right now?" Neo just nodded her head before grabbing Yang by her shirt collar and pulling her down into a kiss.

Ruby awkwardly shifted in her seat as her group of friends talked back and forth about things she didn't quite understand but she was pretty sure it had to do with sex. When Ruby found the opportunity to escape she took it and slipped her way out of the cafeteria. When Ruby made it out of the room she felt the presence of someone standing behind her. Ruby turned around to see none other than Cinder.

"Cinder?!" Ruby yelled, a little confused.

Cinder put a hand over Ruby's mouth to silence her. "Be quiet my little pet, you're making a lot of noise."

Ruby blushed when Cinder called her 'my little pet' and pulled Cinder's hand off of her mouth. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect to see you here."

Cinder smirked. "I took an interest in you last night and decided to find out what school you went to so I could attend."

"Really!?" Ruby yelled again in surprise.

Cinder pulled Ruby into a heated kiss. "Someone is being a bad and awfully loud little girl, I think I might need to punish you~."


End file.
